Pa' Madrid
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Secuela de Novia a la Fuga. Lo que ocurrió después de que la castaña saliera disparada de la boda ((lo siento, mal resumen)) Song-fic.


**Pa' Madrid **

* * *

**MMM... esta es la primera vez que escribo al principio del capitulo xD Solo es para decirles que esta es la secuela del one-shot Novia a la Fuga ^^- Por si les parece bien leerse primero la otra para entender mejor esta historia :3 Sin más les dejo disfrutando de este fic.**

* * *

Au.

OoC (de bacchus sobretodo)

Secuela de Novia a la fuga.

Pareja: Bacchus y Cana.

Género: Romance.

Disclamier: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Pa' Madrid canción de El Barrio.

.

.

.

POV Bacchus:

Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y después de cambiarse de ropa y quitarse el vestido de novia, nos fuimos a tomar algo en un bar. Después de contarme toda la historia del día que había tenido, la había invitado a tomar algo y sabía que ella no se negaría, por eso me había gustado desde el principio, porque es igual que yo. El coche de escape, como ella lo llamaba, estaba aparcado fuera. Nos miramos, sonreímos, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Mucha gente iba a comentar esto al día siguiente, pero no nos importaba.

Te voy a contar una historia  
Todo un cuento sin hadas  
Bastaron 2 copitas y una simple mirada  
Deseo de escapada  
Se palpaba en el ambiente  
Pasábamos 3 kilos del decir de la gente

- ¿Te apetecería escapar otra ves? – dije lo que pensaba en voz alta. Pensé que había metido la pata, pero al ver su sonrisa me alivié.

- ¿Y a donde te apetece ir? – su voz salió un poco ronca por la bebida, lo que concedía un tono sexy.

- Mmm… inventemos una ruta… jugar al billar, o picar algo, quizás podemos ir hasta la playa… - respondí animado de pasar más tiempo con ella.

- Pero si estamos a kilómetros de ella… - apuntó, como haciendo burla de mi locura.

Aún así, cogió mi mano y corrimos hasta el coche. Al parecer mi idea le había gustado y como todo el resto de la noche desde que me encontré con ella en la carretera esa tarde, agradecí que de verdad no se hubiera casado.

Pensamos en voz alta  
Una locura indecente  
Tener una aventura que no entrara en la mente  
Le dimos tantas vueltas  
A una ruta inventada  
Pusimos la directa rumbo a la madrugadaaa...

Me senté en el asiento del conductor, esta vez me tocaba a mí conducir. Arranqué el coche y sonreí mirándola a ella de refilón, salimos a la carretera rumbo: Madrid.

- ¿Segura que quieres escapar conmigo? – dije entre risas.

- ¿A qué viene eso a estas alturas de la noche? – la escuché hipar, sabía que el alcohol no la había afectado, pero era un efecto secundario de beber tanto – por una vez me fiaré de ti y te dejaré llevarme a donde quieras…

Eso me tranquilizó. Un deseo infantil, como el de un niño de primaria me llevó a pensar que ojalá pudiera encontrar algún sitio donde poder besar esa boca tan mal hablada o recorrer ese estupendo cuerpo con mis manos. Reí. En verdad me gusta esta mujer. Esta sería una noche inolvidable.

Nos fuimos pa' Madriiid  
Y sin remordimientoos  
Como un deseo infantil  
Buscamos una pensión  
Para comernos a besooos...

Sí, sí, Madriiid  
Y sin remordimientoos  
Como un deseo infantil  
Buscamos una pensión  
Para unir nuestros cuerpooos...

Se nos estaba acabando la gasolina y paramos en la gasolinera más cercana. Recuerdo que ella se quejó de tener que esperar para pasarlo bien y entonces se me ocurrió otra locura, esta noche estaba llena de ellas al parecer. La saqué del coche hasta la mitad de la gasolinera, y puse la radio a tientas de encontrar alguna melodía.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó confundida.

- ¿La señorita me concedería un baile? – le tendí la mano y ella rió.

- ¿Con esa música? – de la radio salía una bachata y no era una de las mejores canciones, pero era una bailable así que asentí – jajaja… de acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez.

Mi sorpresa fue grande que cuando la oí aceptar, pero tardé poco en empezar a bailar en medio de la noche. A pesar del frío que pudiera hacer, nuestros cuerpos desprendían suficiente calor para calmarlo. Me repitió al oído "solo por esta vez" y reí de nuevo. Su cuerpo se juntaba con el mío en una danza delirante y cada vez estaba más seguro de querer hacer de ella una conmigo.

Recuerdo aquellos labios  
Susurrando al oído  
Llévame de tu mano adonde duerme el olvido  
Preséntame tu cuerpo  
Que las ansias me ahogan  
Hagamos de una playa tú la sal, yo la ola

Miramos a las estrellas. A pesar de que la música cambiaba, nosotros seguíamos bailando igual. Se me acabó el sueño en cuanto nos tuvimos que subir al coche de nuevo. Verdaderamente nunca voy a olvidar esta noche. La miré. En una parte del camino se había quedado dormida y yo buscaba un sitio para pasar la noche, aunque a estas alturas más bien sería la mañana. Pensé mientras el sol iba asomando por el fondo del horizonte.

Me mataría si tratara de devolverla a casa. Y de todas formas yo no quería alejarme de ella.

Pongamos esta noche  
Sirva como testigo  
Levántame el pellizco que entra por el ombligo  
Y come de mi cuerpo  
Sin pagar el tributo  
Y trepa por mi espalda hasta el último minutooo...

Y va muriendo la noche  
Cuando va despuntando el día  
Eran mis ganas con tus ansias en silencio  
La más sutil de las melodías

Cuando aparqué y llegué a un hotel donde pasar la noche ella se volvió a despertar. Me miró de forma interrogante cuando vio el hotel. Reí de nuevo. Estaba pensando mal.

- No te preocupes, no te haré nada que tu no quieras…

- ¡Ja! – creo que se burlaba de mí de nuevo – me parece bien… necesito descansar.

Se dirigió dentro de recepción y yo la seguí. ¡Dios como me podía volver tan loco por una mujer! La miré de reojo cuando pedía una habitación para los dos, la dependienta se pensó que éramos pareja pero le aclaré que queríamos camas separadas. A pesar de mis ganas de estar con ella no podía pedirle semejante cosa el día de su no boda. Reí de mi propio chiste y ella me miró con cara interrogante. Me encogí de hombros y subimos al ascensor.

Te voy a contar una historia  
Todo un sueño encantado  
Yo soy del que se muere sin tener a alguien al lao  
Me pierdo en la aventura  
En la pasión de unos besos  
En las adversidades sólo soy contrapeso

En cuanto en ascensor se puso en marcha ella se tiró encima de mí y me besó. No sé porque lo hacía pero poco me estaba importando, porque por fin estaba probando esos deliciosos labios. Deslice mis manos por los costados de ella, pero paré de repente. El ascensor había llegado a la planta y tenía que estar seguro de lo que hacía.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?- dije un poco preocupado de que me diera una negativa.

- ¿No quieres? – hizo un puchero y me atrajo de nuevo hacia ella al salir al pasillo - ¿desde cuándo eres tan indeciso? – me dijo con ese tono que parecía estar burlándose de mí.

Como respuesta yo solo le respondí con un beso. Le oí algo como "así mejor" y nos dirigimos a la habitación sin separarnos. Verdaderamente me alegraba de haber estado allí en la carretera para que me recogiera y en verdad me alegraba que me hubiera olvidado de su boda y que ella se fugara. No me arrepentiría nunca de un día como hoy.

Fin POV bacchus.

Me considero fácil  
Y de manitas muy largas  
Aunque un buen dulcecito nunca a nadie le amarga  
Te conocí en el sitio  
A la hora precisa  
¡Ven! Come de mi cuerpo despacito y sin prisaaa...

POV Cana:

No sé qué estaba haciendo, pero me daba igual. Me largué con este tío bueno y viví muchas aventuras en una sola noche. Y es que en realidad, yo soy así. Vivo el momento y se acabó. No me arrepiento de haberme fugado de mi boda, haberme cruzado con él y haber corrido hasta Madrid, para después acabar en uno de los hoteles de la capital. En este momento me sentía viva de nuevo.

Fin POV Cana.

Nos fuimos pa' Madriiid  
Y sin remordimientoos  
Como un deseo infantil  
Búscame una pensión  
Para comernos a besooos...

Sí, sí, Madriiid  
Y sin remordimientoos  
Como un deseo infantil  
Búscame una pensión  
Para unir nuestros cuerpooos...

POV Bacchus:

Quiero que me enseñe todo lo que quiera. Quiero delirar con este hermoso cuerpo bajo de mí. Reí a su oído y le susurré.

- Creo que las dos camas al final no hacen falta…

La sentí reír contra mi cuello y me perdí de nuevo en esos labios que me llevaban a la locura. De verdad no esperaba nunca olvidarme de esta noche, así como también esperaba repetirla más veces.

Hoy voy a hacer de ti portada de una noticia – reí de nuevo antes de tirarla a la cama.

Enséñame el abismo  
Que tiene la locura  
Prometo ir despacio al tocar tu cintura  
Soy de los que se sacian  
Con las simples caricias  
Hoy voy a hacer de ti portada de una noticiaaa…

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo mientras me raspaba la espalda con las uñas en un delicioso intento por torturarme.

Me gustó. Y pensaba hacer del día que quedaba por delante todo lo que pudiese hasta que tuviera que separarme de ella otra vez. No sin antes tener un resguardo para volvernos a encontrar de nuevo.

Nos fuimos pa' Madriiid  
Y sin remordimientoos  
Como un deseo infantil  
Búscame una pensión  
Para comernos a besooos...

Sí, sí, Madriiid  
Y sin remordimientoos  
Como un deseo infantil  
Búscame una pensión  
Para unir nuestros cuerpooos...

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Bienvenidos una vez más a otro de mis fics! y si es el primero que leen también son bienvenidos ^^- ¡Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño songfic! :3**

**Inspirada al oír la canción dicha anteriormente xD ¡Todos sus reviews serán bienvenidos y muy agradecidos! Neko-besitos a todos y espero verlos en otra de mis historias-nyan ^w^-**


End file.
